Dreams
by Snow Rose
Summary: Releena dies a few times, Heero ends up kissing her, and uh...other stuff. No nasty porno things or anything. Just a personal venting of my Releena hatred. Have fun with it!


**Dreams**

Releena looked up from straightening a bouquet of flowers as someone knocked on her door. "Coming!" she called, giving the arrangement a final pat. Rushing to the door, she opened it, greeting her guest with an overly cheerful, "Hello!" As soon as she realized who it was who stood before her though, "Hello!" didn't seem very appropriate. There in her very own doorway stood the one and only Heero Yui. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the flowers he held in his arms. The fresh red-white roses matched well with his outfit. A red shirt covered with a stiff, black vest with red rose embroidery along the bottom edge. And pair of black slacks finished off by a nice set of shiny, black shoes. 

After trailing the length of him, her eyes returned to his. " Hello Releena, you look well," he said smoothly, a small smile playing on his lips. Releena's heart stopped beating for a second time as she saw the smile and the gentle look about his eyes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she broke free of his gaze, stammering another greeting quietly. Noticing her sudden discomfort, Heero offered her the flowers and stepped in without another word.

Releena laid the flowers on the table, moving the others she had previously placed there back onto the kitchen counter. Finding yet another vase, she put the roses in it and gave them the place of honor on the table. When she returned to the living room, she found Heero sitting stiffly on one of her couches. As she came into the room, he stood, looking very much as if there was something he wanted to say…then, thought better of it. In that moment, she thought he had looked a bit uncomfortable, but the look was quickly replaced by one of utter concentration and focus as if he were one of his missions. He took a few steps towards the door, and leaned on the frame. She watched him hopefully, waiting for him to say something. This silence was getting unsettling. 

Shifting a bit, he finally looked up, capturing her gaze with his own stony one, "There's something I came to tell you, Releena." Slightly confused, she opted to look thoughtful, leaning forward a bit, asking simply, "And what would that be, Heero?" There was another pause as he looked off to one side before answering, "Since the war's calmed down a bit, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." He stopped leaning on the doorframe, instead standing tall and even taking a few steps towards her. "I find I can no longer hide my true feelings for you." Startled, all she could do was stare at him as he came little bit closer. After a long and uncomfortable pause, she finally managed to ask him, "Uh…and what feelings might those be?" She had tried to sound indifferent, but somehow she got the feeling that she wasn't very convincing. The smile returned to Heero's face. Though…was it her imagination or was there a little more steel in his gaze than before? " Maybe it would be better," he said, closing the distance between them, " if I showed you." 

By now, she was close enough to feel his warm breath on her cheek and his cool, mysterious presence stronger than it had ever been before. Her heart raced with his face this close to hers, his eyes burning brightly, right there. She had never realized what a fascinating shade of blue they were before. The moment seemed to drag on until, with the speed and grace of a striking snake, he caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. Unable to breath or even think, all she could feel was his breath on her face and his mouth on hers. It didn't take long though before she was answering his demanding kiss with one of her own, pulling up against him sharply. 

That was when the sensation hit her. For one brief second, something inside her screamed of some eminent danger. Then, the feeling left and she realized it was too late. Heero pulled back, tearing his mouth away from hers. A malicious smile had replaced the pleasant one as he pulled something out of his vest pocket. She tried to focus on what the object was, but caught in the moment she was too terrified to tell. 

Heero had pulled a gun from his pocket and was now moving back away from her, aiming for her chest. She tried to cry out, to tell him to stop, but it felt like her throat was paralyzed. Surprisingly, time seemed to slow down until with one finalizing bang, time snapped back into place. Pain burst through her chest as a haze of red fell across her field of vision. She was vaguely aware of having collapsed on the ground watching Heero's retreating feet from the floor. No, how could her Heero have done this to her? She thought all of Heero's threats hadbeen fake! Why now?!

As his shiny, black shoes reached the door, it swung open for them. She thought he had muttered to himself, " Mission Accomplished " The clatter of his gun hitting the floor echoed hollowly in the sudden silence. "This can't be happening!" her mind argued as her own blood began making an ever-widening stain on the cold marble floor. Just as her vision began to dim and the pain in her chest began to fade away, something inside her snapped.

Releena sat up in bed, her eyes wide in the semi-darkness of her room. Listening to the thumping of her heart and wondering where she was. " Was that…a dream?" she wondered. She felt her chest and found it to be unbroken or bloodied. "It must have been a dream but…" she shuddered, "What a horrible thought. Surely Heero would never do that!" Sitting in bed a little longer, she still could not get the image of Heero's delighted grin out of her mind. With a small sigh she lay back down and tried to lose herself in sleep. "Besides," she reasoned, " Father always said that rainbows follow storm clouds! Maybe in the morning I'll have forgotten about it. Maybe…"

Releena looked up from straightening a bouquet of flowers as someone knocked on her door. "Coming!" she called, giving the flowers a final pat. Why did this seem so familiar? Rushing to the door, she opened it, greeting her guest with an overly cheerful, "Hello!" As soon as she realized who stood in the doorway, "Hello" didn't seen very appropriate. There in her very own doorway stood the one and only Heero Yui! Why did this seem so familiar!? A memory flashed through her mind, one of Heero with a malicious grin on his face. But, that was all, and the memory was gone, as fleeting as a dream. Remembering her manners, she quickly invited Heero in. 

" So, what brings you here?" she asked, truthfully curious. He looked a bit annoyed at her cheerfulness and instead of answering, turned away slightly, straightening his standard green tank top. "Does he wear nothing else?" she wondered. He was dressed as usual in his bottle green tank top and black biker shorts. " I came to see you of course," he said with an indifferent air. " Come now," she answered with a little bit of good humor, "surely the Great Heero Yui would not show up here for just any reason!" Sitting down on the couch while she was talking, Heero looked up her with an unreadable gaze." He won't talk unless he's comfortable," she thought to herself as she sat down with him on the couch. The moment she sat down though, he got up, moving away from her as though she was some enemy not to be trusted. Leaning his arm on the doorframe, he answered quietly, " To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure why I'm here,".Leave it to Heero to show up at a girl's house and not know why he was there! She got up and came over to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on, you can tell me," she said, a little more coyly than she had intentioned. 

She felt the muscles under her hand tense and suddenly, Heero whirled around, pushing her up against the doorframe. He leaned over her, his mouth hungry for hers. Soon finding it's place against her own. They stood like this for a moment, Heero planting passionate kisses all over and Releena, just standing there stiffly wondering why she was getting this strong feeling of danger. As Heero's mouth began roving down her neck, she finally gave into herself and ignored the little voice in her head muttering warnings. 

Suddenly, Heero stopped his kissing and pulled back away from her, his breath warm and sweet on her cheek. "And now to ful-fill my promise," he whispered harshly. With that, he held her hard against the door, pulling away from her and reaching behind his back. Who knew where he had hid it but, Heero pulled a gun seemingly out of nowhere, yet again aiming for her chest. Now she remembered where the warning had come from. Her previous dream returned to her with alarming clarity just as she looked up to find Heero's face alight with that same devious glee. The bang filled the air yet again and she felt the same pain in her chest. This time though, her hand made it up as she fell forward,feeling her own blood beginning to spill over onto her hands. Heero's footsteps echoed loudly in the sudden silence. Without another word, he left her there on the floor. 

Stubbornly, she fought death this time, struggling to get up. Unfortunately, her strength was pouring out of her at a frightening rate and she couldn't do more than prop herself up on an elbow as another wash of blood flowed out onto her hands. "No, I refuse to believe Heero would do this to me, even with all of his threats!" Her vision began to dim again as she slowly sunk back down to the floor. Lying there on her side, she listened to the sluggish beating of her own heart until another burst of pain snapped her awake.

The morning sunlight was pouring in through her bedroom window as Releena awoke from another horrible dream. Soaked with sweat, tangled in her sheets, Releena just sat there, trying to sort through a tangle of conflicting emotions. "Heero'd never do that! But, then why am I having these dreams?!" Straightening her sheets out, she tried to straighten out her thoughts. Now that she was free of her covers, she stood, going over to the closet to dress. Deciding to discard the dream as nothing more than a simple nightmare, Releena started sliding on a pair of jeans. No sooner had she pulled her choice of a t-shirt over her head, a knock on the door sounded from the other room. 

A sudden feeling of panic filled her as she remembered her dream. "What if it's Heero?!" she fretted. But, as another knock sounded, manners took over and before she knew it, she was rushing out of her bedroom shouting, "Coming!" Standing before the door, her hand reached for the knob and her mind raced in panic. "Just think, girl! Figure out who's over there and DEAL WITH IT!" As she opened the door, she greeted the person standing there, inviting them in politely.

Thankfully, Duo was the one who was at the door. "Hey Releena!" he greeted her as she smiled, opening the door a little wider for him. Stepping in, he slipped his coat off, placing it on the rack. "Hello Duo, what brings you here?" she asked. " Nothing much," he answered cheerfully," just thought I'd drop in and see how you were you doing!" They chatted for a few minutes, settling in on the couch like the good friends they were (NOT!). Finally, after Releena managed to figure out what Duo wanted (which of course was some money), she asked him, whether he wanted a snack. He of course agreed and she retreated back into the kitchen to fix something. In the meantime, Duo reclined on the couch, watching some TV. Only a few minutes later, someone rattled on Releena's doorknob. " Would you get that, Duo?" she asked, putting away some of the things she had been using. "Sure!" he said, hopping up to get the door. 

Releena heard the door open and a quiet greeting from the person on the other side. She thought the voice sounded vaguely familiar. Just then, Duo said (just loud enough for her to hear), "Sure Heero, I'll give you two a moment alone!" The slice of bread Releena had been holding slipped numbly from her fingers…

Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I know that she doesn't die in series so, I figured I'd getting the job over with. Then, about halfway through, I had a small "Heero Attack" and couldn't go through with a permanent death for her. It ended up just being a dream. When I first started the fic though, I didn't mean for it to end so quickly. If any of you other guys out there think that this was a rather sudden ending, I've already come up with the solution! ^_^ YAY!^_^ 

I think the fic was also a little too serious so, since I'm always one for humor, I'm gonna give you a choice of three lightly humored endings. As my Social Studies teacher always says before a test: Enjoy!

#1.

Picking the slice of bread off the floor, Releena placed it quickly on the counter before hurrying out to the living room. There, Heero stood quietly, wearing his usual green tank top and biker shorts. Looking more uncomfortable than he had in the dream, she took this as a good omen. "Hello, Heero!" she greeted cheerfully. Yet again, he looked a little annoyed at her cheerfulness but, replied with a quiet, "Hello…" "What brings you here?" she asked, leaning forward a bit but, still watching for even the slightest hint of a weapon on his person. " Just wanted to tell you something…I guess…" he muttered, putting a hand to his forehead as though he had a headache. "Something that I've wanted to tell you for a while," he walked over to the doorframe just like in her dream. Leaning against it, he looked slightly pained, but had otherwise fallen silent. She walked over to him, hoping she wasn't making amistake. Placing a gentle hand on his back, she tried to seem as supportive as possible. Then, just like in her dream, Heero whirled around and pressed her up against the door. "Releena…" he whispered harshly, his lips mere inches from hers. He leaned in for a kiss but, at just that moment, Trowa opened the door. Releena fell through backwards as Trowa started to ask what was going on but, Heero (oblivious to Trowa…for whatever reason) leaned in all the way, catching Trowa on the lips. The passionate kiss lasted for a whole minute before Heero finally pulled back and opened his eyes. When he saw Trowa there instead of Releena, he just stared as Trowa whispered, "Geez Heero, I never knew you felt that way…" After hearing this, Heero blushed three shades of red before running out screaming like a girl. At just that moment, Duo walked by. "Uh Releena can I come in again? Oh, hi Trowa! Releena?" Releena sat up rubbing her head as Trowa moved aside, apologizing for getting in the way. " It's alright Trowa," she assured him as he walked off. Duo leaned down and helped her up. She thanked him, brushing off her jeans. As the two of them went back in side, Duo joked, " Huh, must have missed something good!" "You don't know how right you are Duo," she muttered.

Cool huh? ^_6

#2

She stooped quickly to pick up the bread and then, raced out to meet Heero. As she entered, she found him standing near the door in his usual green tank top and black shorts. "Yes Heero," she said. "I came to show you something," he said in a rather coy voice. "OK…" she said, walking cautiously over to where he was. "Here," he said as soon as she was right next to him. From a pocket she had never noticed before, he pulled out a delicate flower. It was what could possibly have been the most beautiful plant she'd ever seen. In the light flowing in through the windows, she could see the thin line of blue green that traced the edges of the petals. Each petal itself was such a pristine white, it practically glowed! The flower itself was quite small, with a shape close to something like a lily. 

"Oh Heero, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, forgetting for a moment about her foreboding dreams. "I wanted to give it to you," he said with a small smile. "Oh, thank you!" she said as she took the tiny flower in her hands. "There's something else I wanted to give you too!" he said leaning towards her a bit more. "Something more?" she said, looking up wondering what other surprises he was carrying in those pockets. Putting one hand on her shoulder, he gently pushed her back against the door and leaned in to kiss her. 

Just then, Quatre burst in. Releena fell backwards (once again). "Releena I brought you a present!" Quatre cried as he leaned forward with a small brown puppy in his arms. Heero who was (for some reason) oblivious to the whole thing, caught the puppy up in his arms, kissing it. Quatre ignored what Heero was doing and instead bent down to help Releena, heaping apologies on her. As both of them stood, they finally noticed what Heero was doing. Sweat drops appeared on both of them as Heero continued kissing the dog. All of a sudden, he broke the kiss off with a gasp, looking up into the eyes of the little puppy. It blinked once and yipped before licking him on the cheek. Heero just stared at it for a moment until, with a rather girlish scream, he dropped the dog so fast it hung in the air, and he went running off (still screaming) down the hall. 

At that moment, Duo reappeared catching the dog just as it stopped hanging in mid-air. "Oh a puppy!" he cheered, hugging the little, barking ball of fluff to his chest. Both Quatre and Releena just stood there still sweat dropping. In the background you can see Duo squeezing the dog so tight that it's eyes started to bulge and it's head grew three times it's normal size.

Ok, Heero's gonna kill me for that one. I don't know why there was a puppy in this one but, wasn't he cute!? Anyway, the next ending, I like the best (of course that's because I didn't think of it). But, for this ending, you have to ignore the part of the fic where Releena actually wakes up from her two rather disturbing dreams. So…what are you waiting for, **read** it already!

"Wow, this new technology is great!" Heero exclaimed, watching Dr. J type in another few commands. The computer screen glowed a bright blue, illuminating six rapt faces. 

"Yes, boy! It is truly marvelous. And I couldn't have picked a better specimen to test!" Dr. J agreed. Heero looked over at Releena lying on the same bed he was sitting on. With all those funny looking monitors all over her face, arms, legs, and chest, she looked more like anautomation than people claimed he was. The pills he had put in her food had worked perfectly. At this rate, she should be asleep long enough for them to conduct the proper tests… and maybe even have a little fun. Heero smiled at the idea.

It wasn't long before all the tests had been completed and Dr, J leaned back in his chair, looking back at Heero. "Alright, we've done everything we need to get done… would you like to have a little fun now?" Heero grinned, he had been patiently going through every test with the hope that he'd have a chance to mess with Releena's head a bit. "Sure!" he answered as Dr. J got up and Heero plopped down in the chair. Cracking his knuckles, he prepared himself to have a lot of fun! 

What followed was a fest of Heero giving Releena the time of her life with nightmares about him killing her in any manner of ways. Soon, he even had the gundam scientists giving him hints and suggestions. Finally, he gave in and let Dr. J have a turn, seeing as the old man was full of devious little ideas for eliminating Releena. Actually, as the others watched his fingers fly over the computer keys and read the words he wrote on the screen, they had to turn away a few times from the rather graphic descriptions of love scenes between Heero and Releena. 

Soon enough, they had Releena so worked up over the dreams that the bed was soaked with sweat and her forehead was covered in it. Heero grinned evilly over his shoulder at her. "This was SO much fun!" he thought to himself. By now, he was acting much more like a little boy with a new toy than one of the five, grim gundam pilots. His mind still focused on what he was doing, he suddenly turned back to Dr. J. A new idea had just blossomed. He leaned over and asked quietly, still glancing back over his shoulder at Releena, "How bought I use a knife this time?" The scientists considered this briefly before snickering and adding it to the script.

So, that was my brother's idea of how the story should end. I sat there after he told me about it, wondering, "Now why didn't I think of that?" So, did you like it? I personally had fun writing it. I was thinking about calling it, "Releena Must Die" (you know, a play off the current popular movie, "Romeo Must Die"). But, I decided against it and just called it "Dreams". 


End file.
